


The Cursed Castle

by gingerattack95



Category: Hogwarts Mystery, Pokemon, Pokemon Ranger
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerattack95/pseuds/gingerattack95
Summary: As the younger sister of a top ranger, an area ranger, and the daughter of a top ranger and a top operator, Rosie Albright has a lot of pressure on her. Not even counting how she is in the spotlight for her older brother, Jacob, going missing on a mission. Rosie decided to become a ranger was her best chance of being able to find her brother again, but will he be the same person that she remembers growing up?(Hogwarts Mystery au with Pokemon ranger! Characters will be from the hogwarts mystery game, and some from the pokemon mystery game. The Ranger school is different in this one, as it as a longer schooling period than the two years from the original game and is set up much like an Academy.)





	1. A letter home

_“Dear William,_  
_I’ve already written to mom and dad and they are excited about my getting into the Ranger School! It’s the same one you and Jacob went too of course! I’ve already made a few friends too! The Teachers all seem really nice too. Mr. Flitwick is my favorite. He’s the Assist teacher if you remember! I’ve also met the headmaster!! It wasn’t for anything bad, don’t worry! Dumbledore is really nice._  
_Some of the older students talk about Jacob. It seems people are mixed on how they feel about him._  
_I still can’t believe it.. One of the biggest Ranger schools, and the only one where you spend a long time here, and I was able to get in!! I do feel weird about being so far away from home.. But hopefully, over these next few years, I’ll still be able to become a ranger, just like you and Jacob!_  
_I hope you’re safe, and I hope you’re close to finding Jacob. If you find him, hit him on the back of the head for worrying us all for so long!_  
With love,  
_Your little sister Rosie.”_


	2. The Mock Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students are to do a mock mission to find a pokemon in the school Forest. For some odd reason, Rosie's group does not find their target pokemon, or any other pokemon for that matter.

Rosie let out a cry of surprise as an avalanche of pillows fell on top of her. She heard Tulip and Tonks giggling up a storm. “Really you guys?!” Rosie grumbled as she pushed her way through the pillows. She saw Tonks and Tulip both grinning. 

“Jane told us to wake you up~” Tulip shrugged as she mentioned one of the girl dorms heads. “So, we did!”

“You didn’t have to steal all our pillows.” Penny said with a slight laugh as she finished braiding her hair.

Rowan giggled a bit, “They didn’t get all the pillows, Merula and Ismelda still has theirs.” She said as she adjusted her glasses.

“Because they threatened to get us in trouble with Snape if we even went near their beds. We don’t want to sit through his boring detentions again. All he has us do is file things.” Tonks said with a dramatic groan as she laid out across Rosie in a mock faint.

“Detentions aren’t supposed to be fun.” Rosie said, pushing Tonks off her bed so she could finally get up. She yawned, trying to smooth out her hair. 

Penny ushered her over to a seat and started to comb it for her. She always liked doing their hair. “Today we have a mock mission test today.” She said, “I was told about it by Mrs. McGonagall.” She mentioned the Operator teacher. “She always tells us operators in training a day before at least.”

Rosie let out a small hum as Penny continued to brush her hair. “I wonder what we’ll have to find then. Think it’ll go into the forest?”

“Course! That’s the only place they can watch us all and make sure we’re doing everything right.” Tonks said, “They have cameras all over! Tulip and I have to help out sometimes in the Mechanic classes.”

“Wait, Mechanic classes?” Rowan repeated, “Are you still an undecided, Tonks?” She asked.

Tonks nodded. “But I have it narrowed down more at least. Either a Ranger or a Mechanic!”

“Honestly whatever you choose, you’re gonna be well rounded!” Penny laughed as she sat down the brush. “Alright, done! I’ll see you guys down at breakfast!” and with that, penny left the dorm room.

“Ahh, I’ll get dressed and meet you guys down there!” Rosie said with a hum as she waved the others off. She went to her closet, opening it up. There pinned to the inside of the door was a picture of her and her older brothers. She stared at it for a moment, “…. I hope you’re ok, Jacob. Wherever you are…” She then hurried to get ready to go downstairs and get breakfast.

Later, Rosie’s class was lead to the Forest’s edge. Two of the teachers, McGonagall and Snape, the ranger professor, were waiting for them. “Good morning to you all. Today we will be running mock missions. You will be running in teams. The objective will be to find a marked pokemon. Your stylers will tell you the general location and what type of pokemon.” McGonagall explained. “Operators will, of course, remain back here with a map of the forest to help guide you.”

“Teams will be as follows.” Snape held up a paper to read out loud, “Team 1: Operator will be Khanna, rangers will be Albright, Copper, and Snyde. Team 2: operator will be Haywood, rangers will be Eqwu, Murk and Lee. Team 3: Operator will be Tuttle, rangers will be Weasley and Billingsly.” He looked back at the students before him. “You will have the class period to find your assigned pokemon and return to this spot.”

“If anything happens, use the emergency beacon on your school stylers and stay where you are. We will be alerted at any rate via the operators, but the beacon will allow us to find you quickly.” McGonagall said. “Timer starts, now!” 

Ben went over to Rosie and Merula. Merula already looked like she would rather be in any other group. But she knew better than to start something in front of McGonagall. “S-so… What pokemon are we looking for??” He asked.

Rowan quickly piped up, “An Eevee! And it looks like, according to the map, it’s located around the waterfall area in the forest.”

Merula let out a groan, “An Eevee.. AKA the pokemon that is all over the friggen forest and campus. Great. Just Great.” She huffed, crossing her arms.  
Rosie rolled her eyes. “Well then, we better get started. Come on you two!” She said as she lead the way into the forest. It shouldn’t be that hard to find it. She hoped.

With Rowan’s guidance, they were able to make it to the waterfall. Rosie went close to the edge of the water to look around. “Hmhm… You two see an Eevee?” Rosie asked, looking back at Ben and Merula.

Ben shook his head, “Come to think of it, I haven’t really seen any pokemon since we’ve been out here.” Ben said, rubbing the back of his head. 

Merula huffed, “well they probably are all scared. Or they just want to make it harder for us.”

“Wait no pokemon at all??” Came Rowan’s voice from their stylers. “That’s… concerning. The others aren’t reporting that..”

“Rowan?” Rosie asked, “Can you ask McGonagall if anything has happened near the waterfall area recently?”

“Will do!” There was a few moments of radio silence before Rowan came back on. “She has nothing to report!”

“hmm…. That’s strange then…” Rosie said, going to the edge to over look the surrounding area around the waterfall. It seemed so peaceful, but the no pokemon around was worrisome. There didn’t even seem to be any in the water.

“Rosie look out!” Ben’s warning came too late as Rosie turned around, only to be hit directly by a flying pokemon, and tumble directly over the edge.   
Rosie saw Ben reaching out for her, and Merula pulling him back. She looked down and saw the water. She took a deep breath.

SPLASH!


	3. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie is found by the very eevee she, ben and Merula were supposed to find. The Eevee takes her to her home, and Rosie finds out why she wasn't there along with other pokemon.

            Rosie let out a small groan as she opened her eyes. She was on the edge of the river. She must have been washed ashore. She let out a small cry of pain as she tried to move her left arm. “mph… Must’ve b-broken in the fall..” She let out a small whimper as she managed to pull off her school jacket to make a makeshift sling.

            She fished her school styler from her pocket and pressed a button. “STYLER IS NONFUNCTIONAL. PLEASE CONTACT SCHOOL MECHANIC FOR REPAIRS.”

“Great…..” Rosie sighed and shoved it back in her pocket. She looked around, trying to ignore the pain in her arm, sniffling back tears. “I’ll b-be fine.. Th-they’ll find me soon…” She looked up at the sky she could see through the trees. It was getting dark.. How long had she been out??

            “Ahh...” Rosie made herself stand up. A ranger didn’t let a wound stop them. They continued on in their mission. “I should find shelter… “

            “E-eeveee?” Came a nervous little cry that made Rosie look around.

            “Hello?” She said, tilting her head. “It’s ok, I-I won’t hurt you..!”

            A small Eevee came out of the underbrush, “ _A-are you ok??”_

            Rosie looked at her arm before giving the Eevee a pained smile, “I-I’m ok. Just a little hurt.” She assured the small pokemon, she noticed a scarf around its neck. “Pardon me, were you the Eevee a group of students was supposed to find?”

            The Eevee nodded. “ _I’m Mimi!_ ” She said and sniffed the air. “ _It is going to rain..! Come on! My home den is near by. You should be able to fit.”_ Mimi turned and started to lead Rosie away from the water.

            Rosie looked at the water, but she sighed and followed Mimi. It would be better to get out of rain if it was starting soon. That way she didn’t have a cold as well as a broken arm.

            Mimi had lead Rosie to a cave. Inside was Mimi’s family. Two Espeons, and two more Eevee. “ _Mother! I have a student! She is hurt..! Can you help her??”_

            One of the Espeons came over, sniffing Rosie, “ _hmhmh.. You smell Familiar. You had brothers from here, yes?”_ She asked, as she used her psychic to tie the makeshift sling better. “ _I have had other kits gone with them._ ”

            Rosie blinked a bit. So, this Espeon and her mate were the parents of her brothers partner pokemon?? “Y-yeah… Jacob and William.” She answered. She noted the chiming of a move. “Heal bell?” She asked.

            The Espeon nodded, “ _I may not be able to heal it, but I can ease your pain, young one.”_ She purred out as Mimi’s younger siblings sniffed around Rosie, letting out little cries of curiosity.

            The father came over, taking the kits with his psychic. “ _Leave her be. She looks as if she has been through a lot.”_ He scolded them.

            Rosie giggled a bit. “It’s ok, really. Hmm?” she looked over as Mimi bought her some Oran berries.  

            “ _Eat! You must be hungry right???”_ Mimi said, her bushy tail wagging.

            Mimi’s mother nodded, “ _Yes, eat young one. The berries may not help humans as much as they do us, but they will still help somewhat.”_ She encouraged.

            Rosie nodded a bit, taking one of the blue berries, she bit into it. Letting out a happy hum, Rosie finished it. They were always her favorite. A little bitter, but always a burst of flavor. She would always horde the Oran berry flavored candy at the school.

            The mother watched her with a curious expression. _“Hmhmhm… Maybe you will take Mimi.”_

“Why do you say that??” Rosie asked, tilting her head. Mimi held the same expression.

            _“Your brothers took her brothers, she found you. Your brothers had similar experiences. My kits found them. It started a bond that could not be broken.”_ She said as she pulled Mimi over to groom her, much to Mimi’s dismay.

            Rosie giggled a bit, but that reminded her of something. They were supposed to find Mimi, not the other way around. “Mimi.” She said, looking at the small Eevee. “My group was supposed to find you, but we didn’t see you, or any other pokemon at the top of the waterfall. Why was that??”

            Mimi looked thoughtful, “ _There was something strange there. Ice. It was not normal ice. It did not seem to come from a pokemon attack… There are no ice pokemon on the land._ ” She said. “ _It made us all nervous, we left the area. Even the magikarp in the water did not like it.”_

            Rosie blinked a bit. That was concerning. She wondered where this Ice was.. Maybe it was farther along to where she, Merula and Ben could not see. She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard Hagrid from the mouth of the cave.

            “Rosie?? I finally found yeh!” Hagrid could barley fit into the mouth of the cave. “Are you alright?? Can ya walk?? Kettleburn is nearby, he’ll get us back to th’ school!”

            “I’m fine Hagrid..! I just uh.. Broke my arm in the fall.” She said as she stood, the Espeon parents helping her to do so by stabilizing her. Her arm was starting to hurt again. The heal bell was wearing off.

The mother Espeon used Psychic to lift Rosie up and walked her to the front of the cave. She placed Rosie in Hagrid’s arms. “ _Get the young one care._ ” She purred out. “ _Farewell young one. May we meet again under better circumstances.”_

            Hagrid looked a bit confused, “I’m assumin’ she asked me to get ya home??” He looked at Rosie.

            Rosie nodded. “Yeah. She asked you get me care. How’d you find me?”

            “The bandanna of that Eevee.” Hagrid nodded as he stood up. “It had a tracker.. Lets get ya home… Kettleburn!!” He called out for the pokemon teacher. “I got ‘er!”

            _“Goodbye Rosie!!!”_ Mimi chirped out.

            Rosie giggled a bit, waving with her good hand, “Bye-bye!!!”


	4. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie comes back to the school, and her dormmates find out about her secret. She sees her brother in her dreams.

            “So, Rosie....” Dumbledore held his hands together as he looked at Rosie sitting across from him. “you are saying, the pokemon told you that there was some strange ice at the area, which is why there were no pokemon around, including the target one?”

            “Yes sir.” Rosie nodded. Her arm had been tended too by Madame Pomfrey first thing when she was bought back to the school, it was already late and now raining. She hadn’t even seen her friends yet before she was ushered to Dumbledore’s office by McGonagall. “Mimi said it was weird ice, like it wasn’t from a pokemon attack.. and plus, we don’t have any Ice pokemon on the campus, right?”

            “Correct.” Dumbledore nodded, adjusting his glasses, “who is Mimi?”

            “She’s part of the Eeveelution family that helped me. Her parents were Espeons.” Rosie said. “Jacob and William’s partner pokemon came from their family.” Her hand subconsciously went to her necklace. It was a circle with a Salamence flying. Jacob and William had given to her for her birthday before Jacob had disappeared.

            “I see…” Dumbledore was silent for a few moments, thinking over what Rosie had told him. His eyes seemed to be remembering the past.

            “S-sir??” Rosie tried to prompt him to speak. “Is there anything else??”

            Dumbledore blinked, finally coming out of his thoughts. “No, there is not. Thank you Miss Albright. Please rest your arm until Madame Pomfrey says a healing move can be used to heal it the rest of the way, ok? You may leave.” He nodded.

            “R-right! Thank you sir! Have a good night!” Rosie nodded, standing up to excuse herself. She walked back up the stairs to the girls dorm, only to come to a scene of Jane and Angelica trying to quail and argument. It was between Tulip, Tonks, and Ismelda and Merula.

            “You probably pushed her off and scared Ben into telling that story!” Tonks said.

            “A pokemon just flew into her!” Merula snapped. “It pushed her off, Copper tried to grab her.”

            “Enough you four!” Angelica snapped getting in between the four arguing girls. “Tonks, Karasu, Copper agreed with Snyde’s story. That is that-“ She was about to say more when Penny and Rowan rushed over to Rosie when they had seen her come in.

            “Rosie, are you ok?” Rowan asked, “You’re not hurt besides your arm right?” She looked Rosie over, as if trying to see anymore damage.

            “What did Dumbledore say? Are you to be out of classes?” Penny asked, having just ignored the argument best she could. She was just worried for her friend.

            “I’ll be sitting out of the more active ones at least until my arm can be healed by a healing move, plus I gotta wait for my styler to be fixed.” Rosie nodded, “I’m fine though. Really.” She then looked toward the four before her, “And Tonks, Tulip… Merula did not push me. It really was a pokemon. I was standing at the edge of the waterfall, and it surprised me.”

            “I **told** you!” Merula snapped, crossing her arms. “ A stupid pokemon pushed her off, now lets just get to bed!” and she stalked off toward her and Ismelda’s corner.

            Tonks looked like she wanted to argue some more, but after a look from Jane she relented. She and Tulip joined Penny and Rowan to talk to Rosie. “So, what happened after you fell??”

            “A family of Eevee’s helped me. The one that was the target pokemon, Mimi, she found me and took me back to her home, which was a cave, so I wouldn’t be caught in the rain.” Rosie said as she sat on her bed. She was a little quieter, not wanting Merula or Ismelda to hear. Rowan was the only one who knew that she could understand pokemon, or to be more precise, the only one so far that believed Rosie.

            Tonks, Tulip and Penny looked at one another then at Rosie. Rowan already sat beside the smaller girl protectively. One thing for sure, Rowan had a good ‘just say anything I dare you’ glare down pat.

            “Well, at least Mimi was nice enough to help then!” Penny said, breaking the silence. “I take it, her parents helped you as well?”

            Rosie nodded, letting out the breath she had been holding in. “yeah. Her mom used heal bell to ease my pain a bit.”

            “So, Rosie, if you can understand pokemon, what do pokemon normally say??” Tonks asked, unable to keep her questions in.

            Rosie smiled a bit, “Well… Normally it’s just greetings, or they wanna chat. They tell me some stuff happening around campus too, or even talking about other students.” She said.

            Tulip and Tonks looked at each other, “What do pokemon say about students??” Tulip asked, shooting a covert look at Merula and Ismelda.

            “well… They talk about who they like and stuff. Like.. Tonks, some of the Pidgey say they would wanna sit on your head, it reminds them of a nest.” Rosie gave a nervous little smile.

            Tonks blinked then let out a loud laugh, “That’s amazing! I suppose my hair does look like one. Maybe I’ll let them sit on my head while I’m working then.” She grinned.

            The rest of the night was spent with the rest of the girls asking Rosie various things about pokemon until Jane came in with the ‘Lights out!”.

            Rosie laid on her back, looking up at the ceiling. She was already so far into her first year here, and it was already interesting. She had met great people, great pokemon, but she had gotten hurt. Well. The arm would be healed soon enough.

            She yawned and closing her eyes, drifted off into a dream filled sleep.

\--

            She was so cold. She had no idea where she was. The walls were ice blue and they looked like they were in a castle. It was airy, and torches were in holders on the walls.

            Rosie walked down the hallway, trying to find someone, anyone. “Hello???” She called out. Her voice echoed a bit along the walls. It seemed like she was alone here.

            She found a large wooden door. Something told her to open it. Putting her hand on the cold wood, she pushed, and it creaked open. She was now in a large open area, much akin to a throne room. In the back was a large frozen area. It was around the throne.

            Rosie’s eyes went wide, “Jacob!!!”

            Sitting on the throne, frozen in ice, was her missing brother. On his lap was his Glaceon too.  They looked like they hadn’t aged a day.

            Rosie ran forward, but she didn’t get far.

            A flurry of blue and Rosie fell backwards. She looked up at who stopped her and saw a beautiful woman with piercing blue eyes. She wore a beautiful gown of a queen. She reminded Rosie of a Froslass. “….W-who are you?” she stammered out.

            The woman raised her hand, it glowed with a blue light. “You are not welcome here.” Her voice made Rosie’s blood run cold. She sent a blast of magic at Rosie.

            Rosie let out a cry, shielding herself with her arms.

\--

            Rosie woke with a start, still staring at the ceiling. She turned her head to look at her clock. It was a little past two in the morning. Everyone else was still asleep. Rosie swallowed, trying to slow her beating heart.

            “just… what was that…?”

           


	5. The Myth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie finds a myth that her brother read. The woman in it has similarities to the woman from her dream.

            “So, you’re saying you saw Jacob in your dream, frozen along with his pokemon…” Bill said, “And then this…”

            “Froslass looking lady came up and blasted me.. and I woke up.” Rosie said, swinging her legs a bit as she sat on the wall. She had told Rowan and the others about her dream, and Rowan suggested talking to Bill since he knew Jacob as well. Though only for a couple of years. Plus since she had broken her arm, she was to sit out of the active lessons, and since she couldn’t really do much, she got permission to hang out with Bill during his free period. “Did Jacob ever talk about anything like that??”

            “Your brother did talk about a lot of ice types. It’s no wonder that he ended up with a Glaceon. There was a myth that he liked after he read about it in the library… I think it was called ‘The Cursed Castle’.” Bill said as he had his Rockruff use another field move on a box. “But Rosie, ya gotta remember, this could just be a dream..”

            “But I don’t think it woulda been that clear…” Rosie said, though she was still unsure of herself. “Maybe I’ll still check out that myth though. You said he found a book on it in the library??”

            Bill nodded, “In my dorm, my dormmates and I were able to hear him talking to the other head boy about it. He even got in trouble with Pince because he kept the book longer than he should have. Ah down, Silica!” He laughed as his Rockruff jumped up for petting.

            Rosie giggled a bit, hopping down from her spot on the wall. “I think I’m going to go see if I can find it then. Bye you two!”

            “Stay safe Rosie!” Bill said.

            “ _Yes! Stay safe, Rosie!”_ Silica barked.

~~

 

            Rosie had gotten Madame Pince to let her see the book on the condition that she _didn’t_ take it out of the library. So, Rosie took the book and sat at a table near a window. She could see her class still outside. Shaking her head, she turned back to the book.

            The book’s cover was a dark blue. It was embossed with the title in cursive golden writing, “The Cursed Castle”. The author was someone called Bathilda Bagshot. The name sounded familiar, but not so much.

            Rosie shrugged and opened the book and began to read.

~~

_The Myth of the Cursed Castle started far off in the Artic. Long ago when the lands were still connected, there was a royal by the name of Rosette. She was a princess to the kingdom, which sadly I could not find the name for._

_Rosette had a Froslass that she loved dearly. It was her first pokemon, she had raised it herself from a Snorunt. It was thought she would become ruler after her father passed. Yet horrible things began to happen to the kingdom. Crops died, farm animals passed and could not be saved._

_It was the cold. It was becoming too much. The people of the land started to blame the ice types, this resulted in a mass extermination of the Ice pokemon of the land. Soon the only ice pokemon that was left was Rosette’s dear Froslass._

_She was extremely protective over the pokemon. She refused to let anyone near her Froslass, refusing to believe that the Ice pokemon were the reason for the grief her people faced. She had cut off almost everyone from her life, including her father._

_There was only one other person she would see and allow to get close to her and her Froslass._

_It was a young man, he had been a traveler. He was going all over searching for different pokemon and helping those whenever he could. When he saw the grief that had befallen the Kingdom, he stayed to try and help. He had gotten close with Rosette without even trying._

_The people of the kingdom used this to their advantage. One day when the traveler went to visit Rosette, a knight had their Gastly follow the traveler, invisible, and upon seeing the Froslass, it was to use Destiny Bond._

_The plan was to kill the Gastly after Destiny bond was connected to the Froslass. The Knight would come in and claim it was attacking before killing the Gastly, using a seal given by a monk._

_The plan sadly worked. The Knight killed their Gastly. The Froslass let out a horrible shriek as its form started to… glitch._

_Rosette tried to help her pokemon, pushing away the traveler as he tried to help as well. Rosette believed that he held a part in this despite the Traveler being an unknowing pawn in the plan._

_Rosette’s Frolass fought to stay alive, to stay on this Earthly plane. Its soul presented itself to Rosette. The Frolass pleaded with her to take its soul, let it live with her, in her body. Rosette did not even hesitate._

_The Traveler and Knight both tried to stop her due to this being something that should never happen, but they could not stop her._

_Rosette took her Frolass’ soul into her body and she changed. Her eyes turned an icy blue. Her hair turned snow white. But most importantly, she gained her pokemon’s powers over the Ice itself._

_Turning toward the Knight and Traveler, she blasted them both out of the room with her new found powers. The Knight ran, warning others the Princess had gone mad. But the Traveler stayed. He did not want to leave her in this state. He tried to speak with her, tried to talk her down._

_She refused to listen. She, mad with grief, sent a barrage of icicles at him, killing him. She started a horrible blizzard that devastated her kingdom, killing those who did not run. The cold was unbearable even to those who wore clothes meant for the cold._

_The Blizzard surrounded the castle, blocking anyone from entering. Rosette soon realized what she had done to the Traveler. She realized he had been tricked, and in her state, she had lashed out, it ended with his death. And many others, including her own fathers._

_But now Rosette could not join them. When she had taken her Froslass’ soul, she became undying, immortal as most Ghost pokemon should be. She forever wanders the halls of her castle, waiting. For what, she does not know. She may never, as people cannot pass through the Blizzard she has set in continual motion around her home._

_It is said if someone does, they will not make it far as they will be frozen by Rosette as she tries to recreate her home once more by filling with people, even if they move no more._

~~

            Rosie looked at the book, wondering why this had interested Jacob so much. She would check it out to read the rest of it, which included theories and other renditions of the myth. It was sad. Maybe Jacob wanted to help her?

She shook her head, closing the book. She jumped though, as Tonks and Tulip both shook her chair. “!! W-what the heck?!” she said, struggling to keep her voice down as Pince shot her a glare.

            “We wanted to come see you!” Tonks grinned.

            “Bill said you went here.” Tulip nodded.

            Penny and Rowan looked at the book. “Studying Mythology Rosie?” Penny asked, “No offense, but you didn’t seem like the type.”

            “According to Bill, Jacob read this book. I was curious.” Rosie said.

            “Did you read anything interesting then?” Rowan asked.

            Rosie was about to answer but…

            **“Shhh!”** came Pince’s hiss.

            “Let’s get outta here and get to lunch.” Rosie said, “And I’ll tell you guys what I read. It was actually a rather sad tale..”

           


	6. Another version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another version of the myth has an interesting addition.

_Another version of the Cursed Castle myth has the traveler being a long-lost elder brother of Rosette. In that version, it is said that he was sent off at a young age to try and become someone worthy of leading the kingdom._

_However._

_His father thought his son had passed and soon Rosette was born._

_The son came back to the Kingdom and determined to be there for Rosette, since he had not been able to be there for her in childhood, managed to get into her inner circle, earning her friendship._

_Though he never tells Rosette this, these versions of the myth tend to say that she finds this out later after the incident and as a result spends her time wandering the halls of her castle in mourning._

_If someone gets pass the Blizzard, Rosette has a possibility of taking them as a ‘replacement’ for her killed brother. This is her trying to get over her own grief. If one does not look like her brother, they will be killed by the extreme cold._


	7. Team Dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie while trying to do extra class work after her arm is healed, she and Hagrid meet a group of strange people.

            Rosie grinned as she flexed her arm. It felt good to get that cast off her arm. She couldn’t stand not being able to participate in the active classes. She had spent most of her free time looking at books on _The Cursed Castle_ myth or working on other homework for the rest of her classes.

            Only a month and a half until the end of the first year. She was still getting antsy as the rest of her classmates, her maybe even more so. She needed to get more active class credits to get a decent grade. Dumbledore had offered to let her do papers to make up for them, but she wanted to do the actual classes. So, she was taking more active classes with Snape.

            An arrangement that they both did not like.

            Rosie was doing extra assignments in the forest, Hagrid being with her to make sure that Rosie would stay safe since she would be in the forest doing small missions here and there, finding various pokemon and helping them with what they would need.

            Rosie waved to the Mightyena family as she and Hagrid went away. “That’s another mission clear~!” She chirped.

            Hagrid chuckled patting Rosie with one of his large hands. “Great job Rosie. You’ll make a fine Ranger one’o these days.”

            Hagrid’s Stoutland, Fang, let out a bark of agreement. “ _You’re great Rosie! You give great pets too!!”_

Rosie giggled, scratching Fang’s head. “Thanks Hagrid! And thank you, Fang, you’re a sweetie!”

            Hagrid smiled as he followed after them, looking at the paper that Snape had given him. “Alright Rosie, only a few more for today. We need to find a family of Buizel. You’re to help the youngest.” He said.

            Rosie nodded, tossing up her styler and catching it, doing her ranger pose “Mission accepted!” she grinned. Andre had helped her with her ranger pose. Just as he had most everyone in their year.

            Hagrid smiled, clapping a bit, “Let’s get started then, Ranger Rosie!”

            “Heck yeah!” Rosie said, and she went toward one of the water areas of the forest, following the map that was connected to her styler. They were close.

            When they got to the water, Rosie had to pulled Hagrid to the shadows. Luckily when Rosie pulled him, Hagrid allowed her, though he was confused. “Rosie?? What’s wrong? What’s ‘appening?”

            “shh!” Rosie said, pointing at the water side.

            There were people at the river side. They had on matching uniforms. They were wearing light blue uniforms and they all looked… strange. “Hagrid.” Rosie whispered, “Contact Mr. Snape.” She kept her eyes on the people.

            There were cages near the water. They had Buizels in them!

            “…” Rosie looked at her styler and slipping out of Hagrids sight, she went not too far off, but where she knew some grass pokemon were.

            “ _Rosie?”_ Said the Bulbasaur as she approached. Its siblings looking up as well. They were older Bulbasaur, close to evolving apparently. “ _Is something wrong_??”

            “I need some help!” Rosie said, “Can I catch you and two of your siblings, so I can use an assist?” she asked.

            The three Bulbasaur’s looked at one another before looking at Rosie and nodded. “ _Catch us then!”_ And they jumped her.

            Rosie quickly went to do a group capture. It took a few minutes, but at least she was able to preform a proper capture. “Awesome! Come on now, this way. We need to catch the people catching the pokemon.. Hagrid is still there watching them, he’s contact the school.” Rosie said as they went back to the Riverside. Hagrid was trying to keep Fang from jumping out and attacking the people catching the pokemon.

            “Well well well..” one of the grunts, an admin, said looking at Hagrid. “We have someone who wishes to watch us! Let us-!” They stopped as they heard cries of surprise from their cohorts.

            Rosie had gotten the Bulbasaurs to wrap their cohorts in vines. “Leave them alone!!” She said.

            “Ah… A student. You really want to try and fight us then?” the Admin said, but he was blasted by a Hyper voice from fang.

            Another one of the bulbasaurs grabbed him in the vines as well.

            “Snape an’ the headmaster are on their way.. You lot are in a lot of trouble for trying to steal from Hogwarts..” Hagrid growled out.

            “We have completed part one of our mission. We are just trying to complete these pokemons dreams.” The Admin said as Hagrid frisked him for the keys to the cages the Buizel were in.

            “Their dreams?” Rosie said as she caught the keys from Hagrid to unlock the cages, “how would you even know that’s their dreams?? Can you even understand them?”

            “Everyone pokemon dreams of freedom from us horrible people.” The Admin said, the other grunts echoed their admins words.

            Rosie looked at Hagrid, “… Are Snape and Dumbledore close??”

            “aye.” Hagrid nodded, “They’re close.”

            “good.”

            Rosie stood by Hagrid, watching the Jenny’s load the grunts into the back of a truck. She had to give a statement herself, along with Hagrid. She looked up as the headmaster came up to her.

            “That was a very brave thing you did, Miss Albright.” Dumbledore said.

            “But also very stupid.” Snape said as he came up as well, his Seviper, “You and Hagrid could have gotten hurt, and those grunts would have still gotten away with the pokemon.”

            “Oi!” Hagrid said, “if not for Rosie, they would have taken the Buizel.” He went to her defense right away almost. “Rosie was being careful to make sure the pokemon wouldn’t get hurt.”

            “But she still should have taken into more consideration her and your own safety Hagrid. You both should have left to get us.”Dumbledore said.

            “But if we did that, by the time we would have gotten back, they woulda been gone!” Rosie protested, but Dumbledore held up his hand.

            “Enough, miss Albright. While you were brave during this, you will get five points taken away from your final grade.” Dumbledore paused, a smile still obvious in his eyes, “But. You will still be able to move to the next year.”

            Rosie blinked, “A-ah… thank you sir..!”

            Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, “Go on back to your dorm, miss Albright. I’m sure you would like to rest.”

            As they watched Rosie go off, Snape huffed a bit, “She’s just like that brother of hers. Always getting into trouble because they think with their hearts first instead of their heads. All the Albrights are the same.” He scowled.

            Dumbledore simply smiled, looking up at the sky where his Talonflame. “She will make a great ranger.” He mused, walking back into the school, leaving Hagrid with a smile, and Snape with a scowl.

           

 

           

           


	8. A year ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year ends, Rosie sends another letter

_Dear William,_

_My first year at Hogwarts is over. I’m still surprised at all that happened. Ever since that Team Dreamer came to school, they’ve been popping up more in the news and stuff. Along with another team, Team Nightmare._

_It’s worrying… But the Rangers and officer Jenny’s are after them! They’re gonna stop them soon._

_I got your last letter… So, that one city wasn’t good for finding Jacob?? That sucks.. I hope you find him soon. He and his Glaceon are probably in trouble, and as his sibilngs, it’s our jobs to help him! I’ll try my best to help from here at school, and if he’s not found when I get out, I’ll help then too!_

_Stay safe and give Flareon an ear scratch for me!_

_With Love,_

_Rosie._


	9. Year 2 begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another letter, more problems to worry about

_Dear William,_

_I’ve started my second year at Hogwarts and it’s already something else. Ben was missing for the first two weeks of school, and he was found in the forest, partly frozen in ice. Rowan and I had been following the teachers and we found him out there. Snape had to catch a fire type to help free Ben._

_He doesn’t remember how he got in there, though I think Team Dreamer may have something to do with it. Then there’s team Nightmare too. It’s just one thing after another, isn’t it?_

_There’s something weird happening around the school… There’s more ice.. We don’t have any ice types around the school. It’s weird. Don’t worry, I won’t do anything to get me in trouble._

_Are you close to finding Jacob? I hope so…_

_I hope you’re staying safe!_

_Your little sister,_

_Rosie Albright_


End file.
